Alex Fiero and the gods of Asgard
by Levothroxine
Summary: Alex Fierro dies and goes to Valhalla, he/she meets a boy called Magnus and they are thrown into a quest to find Thor's hammer (Mjolnir) which has now gone missing for the third time (written in Alex's POV)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **I die**

 **Now you've probably just read the title and now you're thinking, gee Alex, that was really irresponsible, you shouldn't go killing yourself. But before you go judging me, I didn't kill myself, I got killed. And with that I'll start from the beginning.**

"Hey mister, hey mister get up" somebody said, a white light shone in my face. I cracked an eye open, it was still dark and frankly quite cold too, the bench underneath me was dug into my back and the blanket wrapped round me didn't cover most of my body. But hey, as it was more than most the others had.

"Hey kid, get up" the voice said form above me, I opened both my eyes, the was park deserted around me except for two people, one of which was shining a flashlight in my face and the other was standing a few feet away hands on her hips and looking tough and scary, to me she just looked stupid. I looked her up and down, I noticed that she wore a police uniform, I looked over to the other one, and he too wore a police uniform, I decided to do as they asked, the cops round here could be pretty rough. I moved from lying down to sitting upright, all the while my sheet rustling as I did so.

"you can't be here" the guy with the flashlight said, I took my arms out from under my sheet and rubbed my eyes, he still shone the light into my face.

"the park closed hours ago, you're trespassing" he said again, I nodded blinking away my grogginess and putting my hands in front of my face, finally he put the torch away

"hey, you look familiar, do you mind if we take you back to the station to ask you a few questions" he said, at that I knew I couldn't do the usual apologise and walk away. If they took me back to the station, they would find out who I was, and if they did that, they would take me back, and I couldn't go back.

"stand-up" the guy said, I complied. I got off the bench leaving the blanket. No point taking it with me, it would just slow me down. The woman came over and pulled something from her belt, Handcuffs maybe? I didn't know. Nor did I care, partly because I had just vaulted over the bench and was pelting down the path.

"Hey kid, come back here!" I heard one of the cop's shout behind me, I didn't care, I just ran. The soft slap of my shoes on the ground followed me up the path, I could hear the cops perusing me, shouting as they went. I looked forwards and noticed that there was a wall. I ran full pelt at it, jumped, grabbed the top and pulled myself up. I rolled over the top and fell down the other side. _Very graceful_ I thought to myself, luckily the floor on the other side was dirt and grass, so it didn't hurt too much. I rested a few seconds then got back up again and off down the streets. They would be after me soon. After another half an hour of running through the Boston streets I slowed down to a stop. I had managed to find m wat to the Luxury mansions and skyrises. I liked being there, it was like looking into another world, the building reaching up to the sky, the bright lights, the blaring music. God what it would be like to have money. I didn't stay there too long, they don't like the homeless here, well more than any other place. I kept walking, there was only one place that would be open at this time that would allow me to stay there, it would take me a while to get there, but I had nothing else to do. After another hour of trudging through the cold Boston streets I got to the place I was looking for. I stood in front of a large food court with about twenty tables and chairs. They were all empty, probably because it was about six in the morning and anybody with any sense would still be tucked in bed. Over on the far side there was a counter with a kitchen behind it. I walked over to the counter and waited, eventually, my favourite person walked over.

"hey Alex, how you are you?" Amir Fadlan owner of Fadlan's falafel said as he walked over, he had a grin on his face, I hadn't seen him in a long time, and it was good to see him too. He was pretty much the only friend that I had, yeah, I had a sad life.

"I'm good, you" I replied

"yeah, I'm good, I haven't seen you in a while, what have you been doing?" he often asked me this, and I gave him the usual answer

"nothing special, you?" he grinned and raised his hand, on it was a piece of jewellery I had never seen before, there was a bronze ring wrapped round his fourth finger.

"oh, my, god, you're getting married?" I said in a high-pitched voice, it kind of sounded like I was fangirling, and to be honest, I kind of was. His grin grew into a proper smile that reached his ears as he dropped his hand down.

"tell me all about it, when did this happen" I said, again fangirling obsessively over the to be married couple.

"I'll tell you in a minute, you look hungry do you want food?" he asked, my stomach answered for me in a loud growl

"yeah, the usual please" Amir nodded and walked off back into the kitchen. I waited at the counter and read the menu splayed above the counter, it advertised all sorts of meals, most of them including falafel (obviously). A minute later he came back with a brown paper bag, he stepped round the counter and headed to one of the tables, I followed him and sat down opposite him.

"tell me everything" I said. I had known Amir for a long time, about three years now, it wasn't like we had always been friends, but ever since I had become homeless, he had been the only person I could rely on. He would give me spare food and on occasion, if I was lucky, he would give me a whole meal. This being a special occasion, I got a full bag of falafel, I dug in. the flavour exploded in my mouth, it was like I hadn't eaten in days, which of course I hadn't. after a few seconds of shoving steaming hot spheres of goodness into my mouth I looked up. Amir sat their hands on the table, back straight and a smile on his lips. I composed myself, sat straighter and tried to wipe the stray falafel from my lips.

"so, when is the wedding?" I asked, I knew that Amir had been betrothed to a Samirah Al-Abbas for a long time, but now that they were getting married, it came to me as a shock

"it's today actually" he said, my jaw dropped, and he must off have found of fount it funny because he let out a laugh.

"your joking, why are you here, shouldn't you be getting ready?" I asked him

"people will always want food, and the wedding isn't until eight this afternoon" he said with an edge of excitement in his voice

"you want to come?" he asked, once again in the last minute my jaw dropped. and I stared at him. Never ever in my life had anybody shown such an act of friendship and kindness, not even my parents.

"I-I would love to" I said still trying to get over the fact that somebody would want me to do something with them. Let alone let me go to their wedding.

"great! The ceremony is at seven" he said, by ceremony he probably meant the after party, the actual wedding would be a Mullah going over to their house and marrying them, but still, it was cool to be invited to something.

We chatted for another few minutes but then Amir had to go back to the kitchen otherwise he would be behind on the orders later. I sat there for another few minutes eating the remaining falafel. The first few people started to trickle through the shop now, all on the morning rush to work. If only I could get a job, but alas, people don't like my kind. After a while I got up, put my seat back and walked out. yet another day of looking through dumpsters and walking ahead. After walking through a few streets, I got to the first dumpster. Just like all the others it was a dirty shade of green, this one though had a spray-paint symbol on it, I didn't know what it was, it looked like, well I didn't know how to describe it, my mind threw up a random name, Pertho, I had no clue how that related to me, so I ignored it. I opened the lid to the dumpster and propped it against the wall behind it. I looked inside, there were a few food caddy bags that had split and a garbage bag, nothing special, I was about to close the lid to it when something caught my eye, I reached in and picked it out. In my hand was a slightly scuffed can of spam, I checked it for any entry's, but nobody had yet opened it, I slipped it into my pocket, it would be a tasty meal for later. I walked on, the next dumpster was a while away, and I didn't have anywhere to go, so I went slow. I looked into all the shop windows, some had cakes and coffee, some offered tech others offered bread and other bakery products. I was just walking past a side ally when something caught my eye. There was a man stooping over something, it looked like a child. I would have just kept on walking, things like this happened all the time, and most likely I was just going to get myself hurt or killed. But I didn't keep on walking, instead I turned my direction and started to walk towards the man. I heard a muffled scream emanate from the child and I quickened my pace. As I walked towards them I noticed what they were doing to the child, he was kicking it, and by the looks of the child he had been doing so for a while.

"Hey, get away from him!" I yelled at him as I ran towards him, he turned towards me and grinned

"Another one, I am lucky" he said, he was unusually large for a normal person, his muscles showed through a thin shirt with the message Magnus is to suck and weep. That wasn't the only weird thing about him, when I got near him, the whole area seemed to heat up, and his skin was black with red crakes splitting through it. Whatever this thing was, it wasn't human.

"fight me instead of beating up a small child" I yelled at it, the thing grinned at me in a way that made me want to run away

"alright then, come fight me puny mortal" it bellowed, puny mortal? Was that meant to be an insult or just a categorisation, probably both. I reached down into my trouser pocket and pulled the garrotte wire from my them, I got each handle in my hands, the thing started to lumber towards me, I walked backward calculating how I was going to take it down, after a few seconds I decided. It took another step towards me, but this time I didn't go back, it kept walking, I stayed still. I wondered if it had a name. I asked.

"hey big man, what's your name?" I yelled up at him, clearly it would take too much brain power for it to walk and talk, so he stopped walking and talked instead.

"I am Surt, all powerful fire giant, hater of Magnus Chase, killer of Freyer, destroyer of worlds!" he bellowed. When he stopped talking he looked confused, probably because I wasn't there any more, I had run under his legs, climbed onto his back and was now wrapping my garrotte round his head. Yes. I had a glowing gold garrotte wire, get used to my life. Surt didn't thrash or cower or run away, which was the usual reaction for being strangled. Instead he reached back over his shoulder plucked from his back, it seemed almost effortless as he swung me over his head, and then proceeded to throw me at the ground.

I had felt pain before in my life, pain of cold, pain of starvation, pain of being attacked, pain of having nothing and no one. But this, this hurt worse than all of those, the pain infiltrated my mind in every spot and I screamed but no sound came out, I was sure that every bone in my body was broken, my lungs were crushed, I couldn't feel my legs, and I was pretty sure arms shouldn't look like that. The only part of me that wasn't broken or shattered was my right arm, which only seemed to be dislocated. I reached out to my garrotte which was only a few feet away, I couldn't reach it. I gritted my teeth and pulled myself forward with my good arm. I could feel my consciousness slipping, the edges of my vision going dark. _No,_ I thought, _I am not dying like this_ , I reached out again to my garrotte, I grabbed it, looked at Surt, he had gone back to kicking the child, obviously done with me, I flicked my wrist, the garrotte flying towards Surt, I wrapped round his right hand, I pulled, and the hand came clean off. Surt screamed and whipped round to look at me,

"bye bitch" I muttered, I flicked the garrotte again, this time it wrapped round its neck, I pulled. Surt's head came off, and my head fell to the ground. My body ached, the black edges to reality came back, but this time I let the cold in. there was no coming back from this. But I didn't care. I would finally be at peace with the world.

 **First of all, I'm just going to say that it's good to be back, I'm sorry I haven't posted in a while, there's been shit at school happening and I haven't had much time to write, but anyways, thanks for reading the chapter, it's probably going to be a new series that I am going to be running alongside the prom, but anyways, this is just a pilot so tell me if you want more, and if so, I promise the next chapter won't be half as shit as this one. Anyway, all the best, see you in the next one!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **I meet my first friend**

 **I can already hear you saying, Alex, you're not dead, you're still writing this book, so you can't be dead, but I am, breaking every bone in your body would do that. So yeah, I'm dead now.**

Death was kind of like a coldness, it came over me and dulled my senses, and I didn't really feel anything. The only thing that I can remember from it was the dreams. They weren't happy dreams. The first one was the day that my parents kicked me out. I don't want to go into detail about that one, not yet at least. The next dream that popped into my head was what had happened just a few minutes prior, it wasn't from my point of view though, it was shot from somewhere above the ally. Funny I hadn't seen anybody else there at the time, I was probably just my mind creating images. It pictured me standing at the entrance of the alleyway, I looked brave, at the time I didn't feel brave. I started walking towards Surt, unravelling my garrotte as I went, it was the only weapon that I had, and as my only possession I took pride in keeping it clean so it shone in the darkness of the ally. I approached Surt and yelled at him, he turned and yelled back at me, I would tell you what we said, but for some reason, the dream had no sound, just image. Surt started to walk towards me, something that I hadn't noticed before is that his feet melted the asphalt as he walked, neat trick. I stopped walking, a stupid choice really, I should have run away. It would have been less trouble if I had just run away, but stupidly I stood there as Surt approached. when he got close enough to me I yelled up at him, he started reciting his title, halfway through his rendition I dashed under its legs, climbed onto its back and wrapped my garrotte round its neck. And pulled it tight, normally that would have cut somebody's head off, but clearly Surt had an extra thick neck as he reached back over his shoulder, grabbed me and then threw me to the ground. I tried to look away from the scene, but for some reason my viewpoint was stuck in place and all I could see was my broken body dying in the floor. Surt turned back to the child he had been beating, he would probably come back for me soon, that was if I didn't kill him. (spoilers, I kill him). I just lay there, ten seconds past, still I lay there, Surt looked almost done with the other child, finally I tried reaching over to my garrotte, but it lay too far away for my arms to reach, curse my short genes. I pulled myself forwards with one good arm, the rest of my body dragging behind me. I reached out for my garrotte again, this time I got it, I looked towards Surt, still he seemed to be kicking the child, I didn't know what that child had done, but it surely didn't deserve what was happening to it. I flicked my wrist towards Surt and one end of the garotte went flying towards him. The end wrapped wound Surt's hand, I tugged, and it came clean off. Surt roared and whipped to face me, I flicked my garrotte again, this time it wrapped around his neck, again I tugged and off came his head. The few parts of me that still worked, stopped working and flopped to the floor. I could tell that I had just died, for some reason the dream kept on going, my viewpoint seemed to get closer to my body, no, body's now, there was me lying on the floor dead, and there was another me, sitting in my dead body, I looked confused, by me I mean ghost me, not me me or dead me. you get what I mean, then for some reason an arm extended from my viewpoint towards ghost me, ghost me took my hand and I pulled me from the body, then I and me started to float into the sky. Then I woke up.

I cracked my eyes open to find that I was looking at the sky, it was about midday and the sun shone in my eyes, I squinted and turned my head, I expected it to be met with sharp pain and the hardness of concrete, but instead, I felt no pain and instead my head landed on grass. Slowly my eyes adjusted to the brightness and I managed to pick out my surroundings, I was lying in front of a massive building with a sign on it saying, 'Hotel Valhalla'. I hadn't heard that name before, but it bugged me. I wondered if this was a relatively new building, by the looks of it, no it wasn't. it was an old, brown brick construction with all the features of a character cottage, but supersized to the size of a castle. Next to it was a massive tree with people under it collecting something, was that gold, in buckets. Next to these people was a massive wall, It was a good ten meters tall, no way I was going to be able to scale it and by the way it looked the wall stretched all the way around the building. I decided to go inside to see if I could find my way off this site. I climbed the stairs to the main entrance the name Valhalla still plucking strings in my mind. I wondered if I was in heaven, and that's when I made the connection. Valhalla was the heaven of the Viking dead. I stopped in my tracks just at the entrance. _No, this couldn't be_ I thought. _yes, yes it is_ the world seemed to say as a voice called from inside.

"Ah, Alex, we've been expecting you".

The man at the desk that had called my name was massive, not like fat, he was ripped. He wore a pinstripe suit and tie that was way too tight for him and it almost looked like a crop top, curse the person that made the damn things. He had a massive beard that came down almost to his stomach. He pretty much looked like a perfectly preserved Viking that had decided to go to a ball.

"um-sorry, you must be mistaking me for somebody else" I told him

"no! Alex Fierro, son of Loki isn't it?" he bellowed, even though I was just a few meters away from him.

"uh, yeah and its daughter actually" I mumbled. How did he know who my mom was, I hadn't told anybody, I had only just found out about a year ago that my mum/dad was Loki. He wasn't the best parent.

"great, come here child!" he yelled with way too much enthusiasm, I didn't particularly want to go over to him, but I also didn't want to stand here like an idiot, so I walked over to him. The big man typed furiously away at his keyboard, I thought it was a keyboard at least. After a few seconds. He looked up again.

"I've asked your roommate to come and get you, he will show you round the hotel and be your guide for the next week" he smiled brightly and before I could start to ask all the questions that had started to bubble up inside me, he spoke again.

"ah look there he is now, Magnus come here my boy!" he yelled to the side of me. I looked to the side of me and my heart stopped

I mean I was already dead, so my heart did kind of stop, but just not then. Anyway in-front of me was a boy with shaggy blonde hair, grey eyes, an emerald green shirt, a pair of blue baggy jeans. His arms were toned as if he worked out a lot and most importantly, he looked way hotter than when I had last seen him.

"This is Magnus, he will be your new roommate for the foreseeable future" the bellhop yelled, he really did like yelling.

"the foreseeable future?" I asked swallowing hard.

"yeah, don't mind him, ill explain everything to you" Magnus said calmly

"um-okay" I stammered

"let's show you to your new room" he said and turned, I didn't want to get left behind, so I followed him. When I finally caught up with him he asked a question.

"so how did you get here?"

"get here?" I asked, already knowing what he meant

"yeah, you died in a heroically brave way blah, blah, blah. That's the only way to get into Valhalla" he said like it was common knowledge

"Valhalla?" I asked already knowing the answer, just wanted my worst fears to be confirmed

"yeah, it's basically a Viking heaven for the people who died bravely in battle so that we can party and kill each other every day, really, it's just a waiting room until Ragnarok and then a bunch of dicks in the sky occasionally ask us to do something" he explained. Ragnarok, finally something I recognised, it was that level in hill climb racing wasn't it? I had thousands of questions swirling around in my head, kill each other, death, party's? I decided to ask the simplest question I could think of

"so, were roommates?" I asked, clearly, he saw the concerned look on my face as he answered my question

"don't worry, you get your own room, its just that ever since" he paused and his face went dark, I was about to ask if he was okay when he sighed and started talking again but it looked like he had aged a few years "ever since it happened people have been coming here a lot more often and we've had to double up on rooms, your just my new roommate" he said, he smiled at me but I could see the pain in his eyes. I decided to change the subject.

"so, you said that you guys kill each other on a daily basis, what's up with that?" he let a little snort and he looked at the ground

"yeah, in Valhalla they train you not to fear death so in the day of Ragnarok you aren't afraid to go out and kill yourself in the name of the gods, and the way they do this is they have war games every day where you go out and fight other people to the death, it's fun, until you die, but it's all cool because you wake up the next say right as rain and ready to go and die again. But whatever you do, don't die outside Valhalla otherwise you won't be brought back to life the next day" he faltered at the end of the sentence and that sad look crept back into his face. I wondered what was he was hiding from me, whatever it was I did not want to ask him. We rounded the corner and I finally realised what looked strange about the place, it was almost completely made from spears, literally everything. The walls, the floors, the roofs. All made of spears, if any of them fell, well let's just say that it wouldn't be good. The only solid thing that I could see around me was a silver elevator that had just conveniently opened, two people walked out, they looked about twenty, they both wore the same emerald green shirt that Magnus was wearing, and boy did they not look pleased to see him. Magnus tried to avoid them and went to the side of the corridor one of them kept on walking in a straight line, the other mirrored Magnus and intentionally walked into him, the other kid was fine, but Magnus stumbled back and fell. As the other boy walked past Magnus he sneered at him.

"traitor" the other yelled over his shoulder as he walked on. I walked over to Magnus, who was in the process of dusting off his jeans and getting up. I gave him my hand, he took it gratefully.

"who were those twerps?" I asked him, I had only known this kid for a few minutes, and well, a bit before then. But I had decided that I he was worth my while. When he got up he looked at the ground and spoke quietly

"ah yeah, a few years ago there was a quest, I led it. It ended up that everybody but me got killed and we-I failed and now everybody either thinks that what I did had to be done or that I did it out of cold heartedness and malice, you can tell who's side most people are on" he explained, his voice was strained as he spoke, and he fidgeted with the bottom of his shirt. Clearly, he blamed himself for their deaths.

"hey, it wasn't your fault they died, c'mon you need to show me our room" I said, I didn't really know what to do, I had had a very limited exposure to human communication over the past few years, but it looked like Magnus was about to cry so I ushered him into the elevator, I realised that there was a problem, there were about six thousand floors.

"which floor?" I asked. Still looking down Magnus mumbled

"nineteen" I searched for a few seconds, found the button marked nineteen and pressed it. It glowed green and the doors closed. Magnus still looked down at the floor and yeah, I was pretty sure he was about to cry. I did the only thing I could think do do to comfort him. I approached him and spread my arms out wide, he looked up, noticed me standing there awkwardly and he embraced me. His hair smelled like a mixture of citrus fruits, his skin was warm and soft, and I could feel his body shaking in my arms. His head dropped and rested on my shoulder. I didn't really know what to do, so I just stood there with my arms wrapped around him and his around me. Comforting. After a few minutes of listening to the stupid elevator music Magnus pulled away, his face was red and his eyes bloodshot. He blinked away the tears and swallowed.

"sorry for that, I promise it won't happen again" he said shakily but his voice became stronger as he talked.

"don't worry, sometimes you just gotta let it out" I said and only after did I realise how dumb I sounded he sniffled and smiled at me

"yeah, I guess-" he started to say but was cut off as the doors opened and revealed yet another corridor.

"c'mon, let me show you too your new apartment" he said. He started walking out the door and I followed him. Much like the last corridor we had been in, this one was also completely made of spears, this time though they were different shades, so it looked like a zebra at parts. After a minute of walking round corners and through long corridors we finally got to a door at which Magnus stopped at. He brought out a little piece of stone from his pocket, I was very sure it had no NFC capabilities but the second he swiped it over the rooms door handle it beeped and a click sounded from inside and the door opened in slowly. Magnus pushed it and it opened faster.

"So, this is where you are going to be living for eternity, unless Ragnarok starts" Magnus said. I looked around, and boyo, I was not disappointed. The apartment was one of those luxury modern condos except it was way bigger. The sitting room was about twenty meters cubed, same with the kitchen and was that a personal gym? It was. Bloody hell. Never in my life had I seen such wealth and money in one place, not even in a bank. Everything was white, the walls, the cabinets, the sofas. The TV looked big enough to fit me lying flat down on it and the speakers were the kind you would find at a concert, and the oven was so big you could fit a cow in it. It was open floor plan style so that you could see every room from wherever you were.

"And the bedrooms are upstairs" I heard Magnus say in a roundabout way, he must have been explaining where and what everything was, but I hadn't heard him, the scene was too overwhelming, four years I had spent on the streets, and now this, it was like a dream come true. It was a dream come true.

"Stairs?" I asked. Magnus nodded.

"yep, behind you near the far wall" he said. I looked round, and sure enough, a set of spiral stairs descended from the ceiling. They made of glass with metal going around in coils holding them up, it didn't look safe, but I was pretty cool. I walked toward them and ran my hand or the banister.

"your room is the second on the right, go check it out, ill be down here, want anything?" Magnus said snapping me out of my trance.

"Uh, no thanks I'm good" I replied, my damn voice squeaked as I said it. Stupid hormones.

"alright" he said grinning at me. I scowled at him and ascended the stairs. When I got to the top I looked around. The culler scheme was much like downstairs but this time it was a corridor with two doors, one with Magnus's name etched into it, the other one had my name on it, how they got it here so fast I had no clue, but hey, this is the afterlife, anything can happen. _Even getting friends,_ I thought. Magnus seemed pretty cool, but when he would find out my big secret, he too would push me away. I banished those thoughts from my mind. Thinking like that was a short fire way for getting anxiety. I walked towards my door. I rested my hand on the door handle and left it there for a few seconds. I opened the door and oh boy, it was everything I had always wanted. The room was pink. Not hot pink, light pink, kind of like the shade of lip gloss. There was a bed in the corner, the sheets were neatly folded, pressed and best of all it was neon green. The carpet was nice, fluffy and soft underfoot. There was a small fireplace at the opposite of the bed. A small table and chair was pushed up against the far wall, it was littered with the things I had kept with me when I was homeless. Some loose change, a can opener, a tin of spam and most importantly, my garotte. It looked cleaner now, it had probably been polished. Who polishes a clay cutter? The people in the afterlife did apparently. I sat down on the side of the bed. All of this was mine now. After all I had been through, the pain, the cold, the hunger and finally it paid off. But I didn't deserve it. There were people like me all over the world that couldn't dream of having something like this. My thoughts turned negative and then I remembered something that made me feel sick. what would Amir think. It was his wedding day. And he would wonder where I was for a while, then he would get worried, then he would find out. Find out what had happened to me. And knowing that kind of thing could crush a person. I started to cry, I didn't care. I cried for all the suffering I had gone through, I cried for the suffering of others, I cried for all the suffering people would endure. I cried big fat tears until my nose was runny and I started coughing madly. Magnus came in and saw me hunched over with my hands to my face sobbing like a child. He rushed over and put his arm round me.

"Hey, hey, hey, its ok" he said gently, still I cried, I didn't care how Magnus saw me even if I it meant that he thought less of me. Eventually after about another minute of me choking sobbing I managed to compose myself.

"you alright?" Magnus asked, I gave a little nod of head but deep down I was still not okay. He rubbed my arm and spoke again

"I've got some pizza downstairs so if you want to come down and have some you can"

"alright ill be down in a few minutes" I managed to mumble

"cool, see you in a bit" he said, he got up, flashed me a smile and walked out the room.

I sat there for a while longer after he left, just staring into the carpet and feeling sorry for myself. After a while I got up and noticed that I had an on-sweet. Handy. I walked over to it, opened the door and was greeted by a full-length mirror giving me an amazing view of my ugly face. My eyes where puffy and bloodshot, my cheeks red and flustered and my green hair (yes, I have green hair, no I do not dye it, it just is weird) was not helping by contrasting the red. I Sought out the sink, turned the tap on and splashed some cold water onto my face, that instantly refreshed me, but I still looked terrible. I spent another few minuets faffing around with my hair to try and make it look more presentable. In the end I gave up and walked out the bathroom. I pottered around my room for a bit until I found where my extra clothes were being kept. I grabbed a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, I took my clothes off and replaced them with the new ones I had found. I then proceeded to exit the room and the overpowering smell of takeaway pizza filled my nose. God, it smelled good, the last thing I ate that wasn't from a bin or a vegetable, well, I couldn't remember such a time. Oh boy, for once some of that food was for me, for me! No pity or ulterior motives behind it. I wondered downstairs to see two boxes, with the label 'Dominoes' on the top. I had seen the brand before on the side of a delivery bike, when I had seen it I had wondered what they delivered, clearly, they didn't just give people packs of dominoes, that would be stupid. But now that I was in a closed space with them I could sense that they were the source of the pizza. I walked over to the boxes and placed my hand over one of them. All that food. The calories. The flavours. All mine. Forever.

"Hey" Magnus said cheerily from behind me, he must have been quiet because I hadn't heard him walk up to me. I withdrew my hand quickly and turned around to face him

"Uh, hey" I stammered trying hard to keep myself from looking stupid

"you alright now?" he asked casually.

"Yeah, I'm good now, it's just been a big day today" I sighed

"I understand, my first day here was pretty overwhelming too, want some pizza?" he asked in a roundabout way

"uh-yeah, what did you get?" I asked

"oh no, it doesn't work like that, you just wish whatever you want your food to be like and then boom, there it is, exactly the way you want" he said as he reached over to one of the boxes and pulled it toward him

"I personally just have one topping" he paused as he picked the box up and started walking over to the sofa

"Falafel" he said dreamily

"you have a weird sense of taste" I said, but to be honest, it did sound good

"I prefer the term fabulously strange" he said, I swear I remember somebody saying that in a book somewhere, something about mango cheese and the gits of something or other

"you coming?" he asked. I grabbed my box and made my way over to the sofa and sat in the other seat, it was only a two-person sofa and considering the massive proportions of everything else in this apartment, it seemed out of place and small, but nonetheless it was still the comfiest seat I had sat on in about four years (which wasn't saying much, park benches aren't that nice).

"so, what do you have" Magnus asked. I looked down at my box, I still had no clue what I wanted, partly because I had never had a pizza, so I had no clue what went well with them. It took a few seconds of thinking but then I chose. I opened the box and angled it towards Magnus.

"so, I guess you like falafel too then?" Magnus asked

"its pretty much the only thing I've eaten for the last three years" I responded. I had chosen the same as Magnus, normal pizza with falafel sprinkled on top.

"that, is something I can respect" he said

"if only you knew the full story" I mumbled under my breath, but Magnus seemed to hear me

"let me guess, you where homeless, and then Amir found you" he said casually, he reached for the remote, picked it up, and then turned the TV on.

"how did you know" I asked, pretty sure though that I knew the answer

"I was homeless for a good part of my life too, Amir felt sorry for me too I guess" he explained

"yeah, Amir is pretty cool" I mused

"anyway, what do you want to watch, Valhalla has every channel, film and series" Magnus said cheerily. I personally had only seen some snippets of shows from people's TVs as I walked past, so I didn't have that much to go on. I had seen one trailer for a film though, it was on a library computer in form as a pop-up ad, but it still counted.

"um, I saw that there was a film about Thor out recently" I said meekly, I didn't really like to make these kind of decisions, they kind of felt awkward.

"you really haven't been around the internet for a while have you" Magnus said in a sympathetic way

"is it really that easy to tell" I asked

"Yeah, that film came out about a year ago" Magnus said in a sad voice

"anyway, that doesn't mean that we can't watch it now" he said with a sudden cheery tone in his voice. He expertly flicked through the keyboard on the TV and soon enough the film we wanted to watch came up. Magnus played the film and dug into his pizza, I follow suit soon after. Let's just say that it was one of the best meals I had, had in a while. During the film Magnus would smirk whenever Loki or Thor came on screen, apparently, they were completely different in real life, but I gotta say, Thor was pretty good looking. Eventually though, whether it was from the exhausting day or the warm food in me, my eyelids started to feel heavy. The next thing I knew I was out.

 **Hello guys, gals and non-binary pals! I'm sorry I haven't posted in a while, I've had like twenty tests I've had to revise for, but luckily its now the holiday season so I will be going back to holiday update mode. Also I will now be on Wattpad, I will still be updating a few main story's on here but due to writers restrictions I cant post some of my short stories on here so there will be some Wattpad exclusives, anyways tell me if you like the chapter, or if I should stop this one, or if there is a mistake I can fix. Anyways, see you guys in the next one**

 **Wattpad-Levothroxine**

 **P.S. as you can probably tell there have been a lot of changes in my story and this is not based off of the hammer of Thor**


End file.
